<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hope you can forgive my only regret by JustDaeDreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867944">I hope you can forgive my only regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming'>JustDaeDreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Loki adopts a Child, Loss of Parent(s), Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of life is cruelly ironic for Loki, he was upset that his adopted father never told him he was adopted, now he realizes how tough a decision it is when he adopts a young girl after the Battle of New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angstober oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Angstober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hope you can forgive my only regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the short time they’d been together, Loki had felt an odd kinship with the young girl. She was a fighter and her fiery attitude was amusing to witness especially against large opponents who often underestimated her. He’d taken her under his wing as a part of his “rehabilitation” after the attack on New York. She didn’t have a name, or at least she didn’t remember so he called her Árey, the Jotunn word for Fire. The other members of the Avengers were apprehensive at the thought of Loki adopting her, but she eventually became a fixture of the team's life. Breakfast was always more entertaining because of it, especially when her quick wit manages to stump even “the great” Tony Stark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god, she acts more and more like that guy everyday,” is usually Tony’s response, and Loki can’t help the pride that swells in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Árey doesn’t remember her parents, or if they’re even alive but she swore to never forgive the person who took them from her. Whenever Árey asks ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to help me find my parents right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki’s heart breaks a little bit more. He knows he'll have to tell her eventually, but he’s decided to cross that bridge when he gets to it and hope that Árey chooses to forgive him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for day 7: Skeletons, I used a metaphor "Skeletons in the Closet"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>